epic_swords_and_spellsfandomcom-20200214-history
The book of house rules
The book of House Rules GM´s word The GM´s word is final. The GM will make decisions based upon how it effects games but will always favor what he thinks will bring the most fun and joy out of the game. Arguing a rule with the DM is ok, but this should always be kept short and concise to not interrupt the game for long. If we are unsure certain rules the GM will make a temporary decision on how to move forward, and will at the next game have a formal clarification of said problem. Arguing with the DM in a way that disrupts the game, is disrespectful or otherwise work against the overall atmosphere that the DM is trying to achieve may even lead to a player being penalized. A GM can at any point change anything he/she seems fit. A GM may ask of your opinion and it will be taken in to consideration, but this is not a democracy. The goal of this GM is to be as fair as possible, and make your experience as fun and interesting as he/she possible can. 'The players promise' Your GM has spent a lot of money and time to make this experience possible for you. To respect this there are some rules that a player outside the game needs to respect *Be one time. If you are late you are wasting not only yours but everyone else in the games time. *A player is responsible for keeping their own character sheets up to date. Your can GM will assist you, but printing papers and keeping track of your information is the players responsibility alone. Your character sheets are your passport to the game. *If a player does not have the appropriate papers with them, it can lead to a player not being able to play. Do not expect your GM to keep track of this. *If you do not have your sheets for the next level when you level up the GM will not allow you to play your next level powers. These should be updated outside of the game. *It is expected that a player knows the rules of the game, to this effect it is expected that the player has read “The heroes of the fallen land”/”Heroes of The Forgotten Kingdoms” and “the Rules Compendium”. At a minimum know the basic and at least read part about your class. *A player is also expected to read any other material that the GM give a player, such as this document. *A player should not cheat. No one will be looking for this, but if it´s discovered it may lead to you being banned from the game. *Alcohol is okay, being drunk or so hangover that you don´t know what you are doing is not. *A player is expected to keep the schedule up to date for at least 2 weeks in the future. Scheduling 6 people’s time is not an easy task for your GM, so please assist the GM this. *The host of the game should be rewarded with not having to by snacks, milk and soda. *It is the host’s option to make food and ask for money if he/she wants. Otherwise we can always order pizza. *This is meant to be fun. If a player is not having fun and is being negative it is better not to attend and play to not disrupt the other players. *Try not to speak when the GM is speaking (exception is if GM is talking about something not game related) *After each play session the player needs to update the Dungeon and Dragons: Party tracker, with current XP, current level, amount of gold and any magical items they have. *By attending a play session you have automatically accepted everything in this document. Material and game system You are only allowed to use the approved books and material We are playing Dungeons and Dragons 4th edition Essentials. The books we are using is: * Heroes of the Fallen land * Heroes of The Forgotten Kingdoms * Rules Compendium * Monster Vault * Dungeon Master's Book * Mordenkainen's Magnificent Emporium * This document * Any other material that the GM gives you Figurines are at 28mm size 'Absence ' These rules are designed with the overall player enjoyment in mind, and keeping players in the game. Players who cannot attend a game as regularly as others can, are in more need of motivation then players who can. A Player Character (PC) always exist in the world, until it´s dead, even then it may be resurrected. When a NPC is not in view or not directly in the game, it is assumed that the NPC goes about his life in general (if not DM has other plans). This is also true for a PC. · If a Player Character (PC) cannot attend a game, no other Players are allowed to play this character without DM approval. The general thought being no, it will only be allowed if that character missing disrupts the game somehow (character is needed for the plot etc.). · The DM will create a plot reason for why this character is leaving. o Examples: § Godly intervention, the PC received a message from his/hers deity that player decided to follow. § Family emergency, the PC got called away because family was in danger and needed help. § Magic, Cleric, Fighter, Thief - School, the player got called away to attendee important function at school. § Side quested; the PC fell through a trapdoor and is exploring other parts of the dungeon alone, without help. · During the absences, gold and loot will be given as it was a full party. It is up to the PC group if they want to share the gold or loot with the absent PC when he/she returns without DM intervention. · When the missing PC returns the PC will be compensated with XP (in game terms, this is to reflect what the character have done in its absence. In real life terms, this Is to motivate the PC to come back and play). The PC will not be compensated with gold or loot. o If an absent PC have more XP then the party average when he/she returns, no bonuses are given. · The XP amount should be equal or less then the party average (see Average Joe in Dungeon and Dragons: Party tracker), but is up to the DM discretion. The XP can be given to the player through several different ways (also up to the DM). These are some examples but all of them end up with the same effect (more or less): o Godly inspiration, by following the path of his/hers deity, the PC received a gift from the gods, divine inspiration. The player has a XP multiplier, the multiplier will be only known to the DM, and as well as the duration. But it will end when the PC has received the desired XP value. o Loot from the goods. The PC found an item during his/hers travels. This could be a book, a potion or something else that the DM invents. Consuming this item will give a certain amount of XP. This item can be stolen or given to another PC. o Idle hands is the devil's workshop, the PC has been questing, or helping family members during his/her time away, and have because of that received an amount of XP. o Any other fun way of achieving the same results that the DM can come up with. · A PC that have an very long absent (If a DM returns as a PC for example) , the same rules apply, with exception of loot and gold, the next DM are allowed to give this PC loot and gold as it see fit. · A DM might award the absent PC/Playing PC/s with loot and/or gold for adventure continuation/plot reason at any time as he/she sees fit. 'New character creation' New character starting from level 1 · General guidelines are that follow the instructions in the approved books (or D&D insider) and use common sense. If you are unsure, ask the DM. DM will assist you, but will not make choices for you. · Any character created (that will attend the game) needs to be approved by the DM. There are some considerations that needs to take in to account, and will be so by first asked first served: o Group composition, no healer in the group? Sorry your are it. o Is the race and class appropriate to the setting. o Alignment, perhaps a chaotic evil char will disrupt the game? o In general, is the char appropriate for the group, perhaps Sir FartAlot is not the best name. · Backstories also needs to be approved by the DM (but are encouraged). o If you have special thought or ideas about your backstory, discuss it first with the DM to see if it´s possible. Let´s say you are a secret agent with a secret agenda, this may impact the story. It could be fun, but it has to work with the game. So bounce ideas with the DM first before you invest time in writing up creative backstories o Ask permission to share your backstory with the other players before doing so. There may be some parts that´s best keept secret about your past (dum dum duuum… plot twist) · Gold and Loot is decided by your DM. In general you get class appropriate equipment none magical, an adventures kit, and perhaps a special item (like climbers gear). No magical items. New character – joining a campaign mid-level. 1. First follow the guidelines from “New character starting from level 1” 2. Then level up your character according to Average Joe in Dungeon and Dragons: Party tracker a. Add gold amount that Average Joe has, b. and the XP amount 3. The DM will assign you Magical Items as according to Average Joe in Dungeon and Dragons: Party tracker , or less. Don´t fuss about it. 4. Write up an idea about how you may enter the world, bounce the idea with the DM. 5. Once everything is approved. Print out your char and you are ready to play. 6. But wait, you also need to level up your character one additional level and print that out to, remember “If you do not have your sheets for the next level when you level up the GM will not allow you to play your next level powers. These should be updated outside of the game.”. New players and guest stars (proposed rule, not yet decided) I say, the more the merrier, but not all may be perhaps suitable to join our sessions. We usually play for a long time and there are a lot of rules to know, so keep that in mind when thinking about inviting new players. In general, the table is cramped, and we try to move things in a fast pace. New players and guest stars will put a strain on this any way we look at it. But then again, it can be a lot of fun (I think). When considering inviting new people to our game we need to think about: · Always discuss this with your DM first, perhaps the DM is new and cannot handle this at the moment, or it won´t work currently in the plot. · The enjoyment of the game for the current players comes first. · D&D is a lot of fun, but it´s not for everyone, people who gets easily distracted or bored of looking at papers and rolling dices for hours. · It will be your responsibility, and we don´t want to jeopardize a good thing. · Adding players mid game has a high learning curve, and can actually put unexperienced player from D&D altogether. · Also talk with the rest of the players and see what they think about letting this person in to the game. That said, is we think someone is interesting, and that that person can add to the game it will be worth it going through all of this. There may be people that are: · Interested in joining. · Just want to check out what the fuzz is about. Perhaps a college, girlfriend or someone you know. · A seasoned D&D player that just want to join for a game or so. Ground rules for the new player. · You who invite the player will be responsible for this players you will be the players mentor. This includes: o Teaching the player the basics rules. § If a player is joining in smaller capacity a bare minimum the player should now the quick starter rules (http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/QuickStartRules.pdf). § If a player is expected to join as a full-fledged hero, the player needs to read the Rules compendium, Heroes of the Fallen land/Heroes of The Forgotten Kingdoms and this document. § If an experienced player is joining, he only needs to read up on what he does not know, and this document. o Helping out with character creation, printing papers, and getting things approved by DM. o Explaining what to do and what not to do as described in the Book of House rule, especially the section “The players promise”. o If a player gets bored or is disrupting the game, you should ask the player to leave. o If you get a “no, sorry the player cannot join” you will explain this to him/her o What type of role the person should have (more later) · You should sit beside the new player at the table so you can assist with the papers, and what dices to use. · You should also tell the person what to expect in general. But mostly get the person excited about joining. · The rest of the players will give this person some extra consideration. We all have been new to the game at some point. New recruit This may be suitable for people who want to join full time, perhaps played some RPG´s a long time ago and want to try it out once more, and feels he/she is willing to commit to the time and locations. You think this player really can add to the game. · As always, this needs to be approved by the DM. · Follow instructions set in New Character creation and new players and guest stars. · The DM needs additional information such as o Google doc account name and Gmail address o Dropbox account name o Phone number o Skype address. · Once the player have read all the material, created a character and everything is approved, the DM will setup a test run, live or via roll20. Example: o Simple scenario, the player have tracked the some thieves to a shed with some stolen goods that he needs to return. What do you do? Create a small shed, let the player solve the problem. Guest staring as a new player: This may be suitable for people who want to join a session to check it out, perhaps played some RPG´s a long time ago and want to try it out once more. · As always, this needs to be approved by the DM. · Follow instructions set in New Character creation and new players and guest stars. · In addition to creating an intro, we need to think about an exit strategy. Should we kill him/her off, what will happen with the person? · What is the player’s expectation is of the session. · Once done, you as the person who invited the person can act as a DM and do a test run with the player. Example: o Simple scenario, the player have tracked the some thieves to a shed with some stolen goods that he needs to return. What do you do? Create a small shed, let the player solve the problem. The NPC This is for a person who wants to check out what the hell we are doing, but is genuinely interested in it. The player only wants to play a small part, for a short duration of the time. · As always, this needs to be approved by the DM. · The DM will inform the player of what role this player will have, Name and backstory. Hand out information the player needs to know and how to act in regards to the NPC the player should play. Also at approximately what time the player should join in the session. · The player that invited the person also needs to inform the person that when the part is played out, that they need to leave the table. The none player. This is for a person who don´t want to take part in the game but is in the same room. · This person should not disrupt the game. And in general making comments. · Sitting down and observing for a couple of minutes, is fine. But sitting at the table and looking bored and fooling around with the phone or what not is not. That said, yes we may play at some one that has a partner, and we need to respect them to and follow the rules of being a normal human being (not a Chaotic evil Mind Flayer). Actions Points An Action Point is only valid if everyone shouts “ACTION POINT!” when used Friendly Fire If a friendly uses some kind of projectile that goes through other friends space (using line of effect) this friend needs to do a check to see if he hits friendly or not. To check this, the caster rolls his dice as he would normally with the attack (if PC have already thrown the dice because he forgot about friendly fire, that initial throw is the valid dice throw). The PC who is in the occupying space does a Athletics/Acrobatics check. If casters is higher the friendly PC is hit. Rules compendium page 101 describes Line of effect. If there is a difference between hit or miss depending on the origin point and the origin point is not determined then this should be selected by chance (roll a dice). And origin point that would not hit the original target is not a valid point in determining Friendly fire The same rule also applies to enemies Roleplaying bonus If a PC is roleplaying in a way that pleases the GM, then bonuses will be given out. This is especially true during combat when describing attacks. These bonuses will for example give a +1 or +2 to dice rolls. But also true during other scenarios and can at best even give out XP, this is at the GM´s discretion. Roleplaying is something that should be encouraged at all times, this bonus is to reflect that. Hero Points There are moments in any struggle that influence the outcome. Does the brave warrior lay low the villain before he can finish casting a devastating spell? Does the sly rogue avoid detection as she sneaks into the giant chieftain’s lair? Does the pious cleric finish casting her healing spell before the rain of arrows ends the life of her companions? Just a few die rolls decide each of these critical moments, and while failure is always a possibility, true heroes find a way to succeed, despite the odds. Hero Points represent this potential for greatness. They give heroes the chance to succeed even when the dice turn against them. Hero Points are only awarded to player characters. NPCs, animal companions, familiars, cohorts, and mounts do not receive hero points. Unlike other points in the game, hero points do not renew over time or with rest. Once spent, they are gone forever. Hero Points are awarded as a character gains levels or whenever a character accomplishes a truly heroic feat. The GM is the final arbiter on the award and use of hero points. Awarding Hero Points Each character begins play with 1 hero point, regardless of her level. In addition, whenever a character gains a level, she earns an additional hero point. Aside from these basic rules, awarding additional hero points is up to the GM. The following options are just some of the ways that a GM might award additional hero points. A Hero Point is only valid if every PC playing shouts “HERO POINT!” when used. Character Story: GMs can award a hero point for the completion of a written character backstory. This reward encourages players to take an active roll in the history of the game. In addition, the GM can use this backstory to generate a pivotal moment for your character concerning his past. When this key event is resolved, the GM can reward another hero point. Alternatively, the GM might award a hero point for painting a miniature or drawing a character portrait in the likeness of your character, helping the rest of the group visualize your hero. Completing Plot Arcs: The GM might award a hero point to each of the PCs who were involved in completing a major chapter or arc in the campaign story. These hero points are awarded at the conclusion of the arc if the PCs were successful or advanced the story in a meaningful way. Faith: In a campaign where the gods play an important role in every character’s life, hero points might represent their favor. In such a setting, the GM can award hero points to characters whenever they uphold the tenets of their faith in a grand way, or whenever they take on one of the faith’s major enemies. Such hero points might be temporary, and if not spent on the task at hand, they fade away. Group Service: The GM can award hero points for acts outside the game as well. Buying pizza for the group or even hosting the game for a night might be worth a hero point. This sort of hero point should be given out of generosity, not as a payment. Heroic Acts: Whenever a character performs an exceptionally heroic act, she can be awarded a hero point. This might include anything from slaying an evil dragon when the rest of the group has fled to rescuing townsfolk from a burning building despite being terribly wounded. It does not have to be related to combat. Convincing the reticent king to send troops to help with a bandit problem or successfully jumping a wide chasm might earn a character a hero point, depending on the circumstances. Note that a hero point should only be awarded if the PC involved did not spend a hero point to accomplish the task. Return from the Dead: When a character dies, she does not lose any hero points she has accumulated. If she died with no hero points remaining, she gains 1 hero point when she is brought back from thedead through powerful magic, such as raise dead or resurrection. Maximum Hero Points: Characters can have no more than 3 hero points at any one time. Excess hero points are lost. Using Hero Points Act Out of Turn: You can spend a hero point to take your turn immediately. And you are then allowed to perform one of the following actions: Minor action, Standard action or a move action. All effects that a player may suffer from during this time is still in effect. Bonus: If used before a roll is made, a hero point grants you a +8 luck bonus to any one d20 roll. If used after a roll is made, this bonus is reduced to +4. You can use a hero point to grant this bonus to another character, as long as you are in the same location and your character can reasonably affect the outcome of the roll (such as distracting a monster, shouting words of encouragement, or otherwise aiding another with the check). Hero Points spent to aid another character grant only half the listed bonus (+4 before the roll, +2 after the roll). Extra Action: You can spend a hero point on your turn to gain an additional standard or move action this turn. Inspiration: If you feel stuck at one point in the adventure, you can spend a hero point and petition the GM for a hint about what to do next. If the GM feels that there is no information to be gained, the hero point is not spent. Recall: You can spend a hero point to recharge a used Daily spell without the need to rest. Reroll: You may spend a hero point to reroll any one d20 roll you just made. You must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. Special: You can petition the GM to allow a hero point to be used to attempt nearly anything that would normally be almost impossible. Such uses are not guaranteed and should be considered carefully by the GM. Possibilities include casting a single spell that is one level higher than you could normally cast (or a 1st-level spell if you are not a spellcaster), making an attack that blinds a foe or bypasses its damage reduction entirely, or attempting to use Diplomacy to convince a raging dragon to give up its attack. Regardless of the desired action, the attempt should be accompanied by a difficult check or penalty on the attack roll. No additional hero points may be spent on such an attempt, either by the character or her allies. Cheat Death: A character can spend 2 hero points to cheat death. How this plays out is up to the GM, but generally the character is left alive, with negative hit points but stable. For example, a character is about to be slain by a critical hit from an arrow. If the character spends 2 hero points, the GM decides that the arrow pierced the character’s holy symbol, reducing the damage enough to prevent him from being killed, and that he made his stabilization roll at the end of his turn. Cheating death is the only way for a character to spend more than 1 hero point in a turn. The character can spend hero points in this way to prevent the death of a familiar, animal companion, eidolon, or special mount, but not another character or NPC. Hero point Magic Items Items may be found related to this mystical power, such as: The following magic items grant characters additional hero points or allow them the possibility of recovering points as they are spent. Elixir of Luck This elixir grants the drinker 3 temporary hero points. Hero's Blade This +2 longsword holds 6 hero points. Once all are used it reverts to just being a +2 longsword. Reaver's Scythe If this +2 keen unholy scythe kills a creature it grants the wielder 1 temporary hero point. Ring of Heroes This ring grants the wearer the Luck of Heroes feat and the wearer can gain a hero point one time but if it does the ring loses all powers. Staff of Fortune This staff allows the use of the spells heroic fortune for 1 charge and mass heroic fortune for 2 charges.